Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson (Futhark Antiguo: ᚲᛟᛚ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) es un personaje recurrente principal en la serie The Originals aunque también apareció en la tercera, cuarta y quinta temporada de The Vampires Diaries como un personaje recurrente, antagonista y anti-héroe. Kol también es el protagonista principal de la corta serie web The Originals: The Awakening Es él cuarto hijo de Mikael y Esther por lo que es el hermano menor de Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson y el hermano mayor de Rebekah Mikaelson y Henrik Mikaelson. Kol también es el medio hermano menor de Niklaus Mikaelson y el tío de Nik Mikaelson y de Hope Mikaelson. A lo largo de su vida, Kol ha luchado emocionalmente con su estatus como la oveja negra de su familia y con la creencia de que sus hermanos lo consideran una molestia en lugar que como su hermano. El ha demostrado estar bastante celoso y rencoroso con Marcel Gerard, a quien vio que fue tratado más como familia de lo que fue jamás por lo que Kol a menudo arremetió violentamente, lo que le hizo ganarse una reputación peligrosa, y en ocasiones, la ira de sus hermanos. En realidad, su comportamiento es más bien simples gritos por atención. En la cuarta de The Vampire Diaries, no se iba a detener hasta evitar que el inmortal Silas reviviera. Sin embargo, en A View To A Kill, cuando Elena Gilbert le hace un tratado de paz (Que en realidad lo hace con la intención de que Jeremy Gilbert lo mate para completar su Marca del Cazador) Kol persigue a ambos e intenta cortarle los brazos a Jeremy con la intención de prevenir que el mapa para Silas se complete pero Jeremy lo mata. Después de esto se encuentra en El Otro Lado. En la quinta temporada, Markos vuelve al mundo de los vivos causando que El Otro Lado empiece a colapsar por lo que Kol teme por lo que le vaya pasar a él y a los otros seres sobrenaturales que se encuentran ahí por lo que le ordena a Matt Donovan que le advierta a todos que está vivo. Al ultimo, Kol escapó de la destrucción del Otro Lado y fue visto en la segunda temporada de The Originals, poseyendo el cuerpo del brujo Kaleb. Durante Rebirth es revelado que su madre lo revivió. Temporalmente ayuda a su madre Esther, y su ahora revivido hermano Finn, pero rápidamente sigue su propia agenda. Kol empieza una relación con la bruja Davina Claire, y su une a Klaus y Elijah en un esfuerzo para detener a su madre. En castigo por ayudar a sus hermanos con el objetivo de destruir a Esther, Finn hechiza a Kol con un hechizo de muerte. Por consecuencia muere por segunda vez en I Love You, Goodbye, rodeado de su familia y Davina. Por esto, Rebekah promete que hallará la manera de traerlo de vuelta. En A Streetcar Named Desire, Kol es revivido exitosamente en su verdadera forma como un Vampiro Original por Davina. Y en An Old Friend Calls, Kol se reúne con todos sus hermanos con la excepción de Rebekah. En Behind the Black Horizon, fue revelado por Davina que los Ancestros habían corrompido el hechizo que lo trajo a la vida, causando que quisiera desgarrar la garganta de Davina, haciéndolo cada vez más salvaje y aumentando la sed de sangre hasta que lo haga. Entre más se resistía a matar a Davina, Kol se volvía más salvaje y sediento por sangre hasta llegar a ser un animal sin sentido buscando sólo alimentarse, más allá del pensamiento o la razón. Fue sólo hasta que mató a Davina que un horrorizado Kol fue liberado de la maldición para quedar devastado por haber asesinado al amor de su vida. En The Bloody Crown, después de que Marcel completó su transición a Vampiro Original Evolucionado, él utilizó su mordida tóxica de licántropo en Kol y Elijah como venganza por la muerte de Davina, a Elijah por su traición y a Kol por haberla matado. Una envenenada Freya salvó a Kol, Elijah, Rebekah y así misma al utilizar un hechizo que Dahlia realizó para sobrevivir miles de años, poniéndolos a todos en algo muy parecido al encantamiento de "la Bella Durmiente" para evitar que el veneno acabara con ellos hasta que Hayley pueda encontrar una cura. Y todos están ligados a la fuerza vital del neutralizado Klaus, mientras sus mentes están en una Chambre de Chasse, para estar todos juntos hasta su despertar. Kol es un miembro de la Familia Mikaelson y de una Familia de Brujas sin nombre. Pre-historia |-|Vida humana= Mystic Falls, Edad Media, Siglo X Durante la Edad Media, Kol nació en un pueblo pequeño, ahora conocido como Mystic Falls. Vivía con su familia como humano, hasta que su hermano menor, Henrik, fue asesinado por hombres lobo. Fue por esta tragedia que su madre, Esther (quien es la Bruja Original), y su padre, Mikael, decidieron tomar medidas para proteger al resto de su familia. Esther realizó el Hechizo de la Inmortalidad a petición de Mikael. Ella les dio a sus hijos vino mezclado con la sangre de Tatia y luego Mikael tuvo que matar a sus hijos. Más tarde, Mikael los forzó a alimentarse con sangre humana, convirtiéndolos en los Vampiros Originales. Después de la muestre de Esther, los miembros de la Familia Original tomaron diferentes caminos y es de suponer que Kol fue a Europa. Antes de convertirse en un vampiro, Kol practicaba la magia como el brujo que era y según él, era muy talentoso. Incluso se describió a sí mismo como una especie de niño prodigio. Kol también fue el único de sus hermanos en aprovechar su poder y despertar su magia, y también amaba la emoción que sentía, pero cuando fue convertido a un vampiro perdió esto y estaba consternado. Con el fin de conseguir una emoción similar a la que la magia una vez le dio, Kol, como un vampiro, se convirtió en una fuerza violenta, formidable y sin poder controlarlo. Cuando Klaus le dijo a sus hermanos que Mikael había matado a su madre, todos juntos huyeron lejos de casa temiendo a su padre. |-|1002= |-|1114 A.D.= Italia Durante este tiempo, Kol estaba en Europa del Este, presumiblemente haciendo a los Originales famosos con sus acciones; matando y convirtiendo a la gente. Klaus, Elijah y Rebekah habían oído rumores de sus acciones a partir de sus propios viajes, como se mencionó por Elijah. Kol luego se uniría con su familia en Italia donde fue a una fiesta en la casa de un cazador de vampiros llamado Alexander. Más tarde fue apuñalado en un ataque sorpresivo pero su hermano Klaus lo revivió (quien no era afectado por las dagas gracias a su poder como híbrido). |-|Entre el Siglo XIII y XVII= Kol pasó mucho tiempo viajando por su cuenta, a menudo con brujos, con la esperanza de recuperar una conexión con la magia que había perdido cuando se convirtió en un vampiro. Pasó tiempo con una brujas en África en el siglo XIV, en Haití en el siglo XVII. Durante su tiempo en África, Kol aprendió sobre plantas medicinales y remedios de un chamán en Uganda. Todos los brujos con los que viajó le contaron historias apocalípticas del inmortal Silas, y de cómo traería el fin de los tiempos. En sus viajes, Kol se encontró con un culto que adoraba a Silas. Ante el temor de que las historias que le habían contado podrían ser ciertas, Kol asesinó a todo el culto, lo que le impulsaron a creer Silas nunca regresaría. En Arabia, Kol aprendió la práctica de Kemiya, y se convirtió en un experto en el oficio, a pesar de no ser capaz de usarlo personalmente como un vampiro. |-|1702= Cádiz, España left|thumb|244x244px|Elijah y Klaus apuñalan a Kol. En 1702, la violencia de Kol en España atrajo demasiada atención. Esto llevó a que su padre, Mikael, directamente a la familia, quemando la ciudad a su llegada. Mientras las llamas se acercaban y Mikael decapitaba al caballo de Klaus, Elijah y Klaus buscaban a Kol mientras Rebekah llevaba al apuñalado Finn a bordo de un barco para huir de Europa. Encontraron a Kol en una taberna donde estaba debiendo y se alimentaba de los humanos sin cuidado. A pesar de las advertencias de la inminente llegada de Mikael, Kol se negaba a marcharse, creyendo que Mikael sólo estaba tras de Klaus y que si ellos lo dejaban él estaría bien. Cuando Klaus y Elijah insistieron, Kol intentó resistirse pero fue sometido por Elijah, mientras Klaus sacaba una Daga de Cenizas de Roble Blanco. Kol forcejeó, presa del pánico por la traición, y le juró a Klaus de que llegaría un día en que no se sometería tan fácilmente. Entonces fue apuñalado y neutralizado. Kol permaneció apuñalado cuando su familia huyó de Europa y viajaron al Nuevo Mundo. Fue mostrado que Kol estaba neutralizado para el tiempo en que los Originales llegaron a Nueva Orleans. El ataúd que contenía su apuñalado cuerpo fue mantenido en la casa de los Originales hasta 1800s. |-|1821= |-|1900's= Tercera temporada Kol apareció por primera vez en Traídos de la Muerte , donde su hermano Klaus le quita la daga , blandiendo la daga que ha quedado libre en contra de Elías después lucharon antes de volver a BGN Kol . Más tarde, cuando Klaus envió a Elías para ver si Damon Salvatore cumplió su palabra en el acuerdo que acababan de hacer , Elías volvió sobre sus pasos y en secreto tomó el puñal de Kol y el resto de sus hermanos , donde a todos se reunieron y utilizaron sus dagas para atacar Klaus antes de declarar que iban a ser una familia sin él. Él se sorprendió al ver a su madre Esther llega, ella creyendo que han sido asesinados por su padre Mikael , cuando en realidad sólo estaba liberado de la cuarta ataúd que había sido cerrada con llave y la escanda, cuyo contenido era desconocido hasta ese momento . En Las amistades peligrosas , Kol se preparaba para el baile en la mansión junto con sus hermanos , y habló de su buena apariencia a su hermana. Klaus amenazó con daga Rebeca , una vez más , porque ella había intentado hacer daño a Elena. Kol intervino y le dijo a continuar esta conversación fuera . En el baile , Kol se presentó a alcalde Lockwood y Damon Salvatore, educada y grosera , respectivamente. Se le vio bailando junto a todos los demás en el baile. También se consume el champán, que lo vinculaba junto a sus hermanos. Más tarde, Rebeca dijo a Kol que planeaba matar a Matt para que Elena sufre , pero en el último momento Rebekah cambió de idea y se echó atrás . Kol presentó a Matt y agitando las manos , Kol comenzó aplastando su mano. Sorprendido por un Damon quebrantados de corazón, Kol fue empujado desde el balcón y tenía el cuello roto por Damon. Todos los originales vinieron exterior para ver qué pasaba. Damon se alejó después de contestar a Stefan para que él sea un poco loco. En todos mis niños, Kol y Klaus estaban esperando en casa cuando Rebeca llegó a casa de su noche con Damon . Al principio, Kol comenzó a burlarse de ella porque se aburría y Klaus decidió salir con él . Se conocieron Alaric y Meredith en la parrilla . Caroline se encontró y Klaus quería que ella tuviera una bebida, pero ella se fue. Klaus la siguió , dejando Kol solo. Kol fue a Meredith que estaba jugando al billar . Tratando de seducirla, ella le dijo que se pierden , pero Kol se quedó a pesar de eso . Luego fue apuñalado por Alarico con la ceniza Dagger White Oak. Como resultado , se neutralizaron todos los otros originales a excepción de Klaus . De inmediato supo que algo debe haber sucedido a Kol . Como él fue transportado lejos , Klaus se precipitó hacia él , sacó el puñal de Kol e incapacitado Stefan y Damon. Kol , Elijah y Klaus fueron entonces a ritual de la madre , siendo testigo de cómo los espíritus la abandonaron , ya Abby Bennett Wilson quedó convertido en vampiro por Damon . Klaus informó posteriormente de que Rebeca Kol había huido Mystic Falls. En el asesinato de uno , se descubre que Kol y Klaus habían mantenido en contacto unos con otros y que Kol sería contactarse por Klaus si se le necesitaba . Kol había estado siguiendo Jeremy en Denver. Para llegar Bonnie para seguir adelante con un hechizo para romper el hechizo de Esther en los Originales , Klaus llama Kol , quien mostró Bonnie estaba con Jeremy y dispuestos a matarlo si no hacía lo que dijo Klaus . Poco después, en El corazón de las tinieblas , cuando Elena y Damon fueron a recoger Jeremy desde Denver , descubrieron Kol todavía estaba allí y que se había hecho amigo de Jeremy . En una jaula de bateo , Kol reveló sus verdaderas intenciones a Jeremy y Damon agredió con un bate de béisbol de madera que se rompió cuando se puso en contacto con Damon. Kol cogió un bate de aluminio , aunque aún no se sentía cómodo con ellos desde ese tipo de bate de béisbol no había estado presente cuando Kol fue BGN , pero reconoció que no se rompiera cuando él usó. Él trató de golpear a Damon de nuevo, pero el hermano Salvatore empalado Kol con un pedazo del bate de madera rota , impresionante Kol por un breve tiempo . Esto le dio a Elena , Jeremy y Damon tiempo para escapar . Kol entonces llamado Klaus y le habló de Elena , Jeremy y Damon estar en Denver , mientras que Klaus ha explicado el secreto que si muere un Original , toda su línea de sangre hace. Kol luego se fue a un vampiro llamado María Porter que una vez había sido una " groupie del original" y que los Salvatore sabía era parte de su línea de sangre. Kol , anticipando que esto sería el próximo movimiento de sus enemigos , recibió a María en primer lugar, su estaca y luego esperó pacientemente , su bate de béisbol todavía en la mano. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Damon y Elena llegaron allí y Kol los enfrentaron . Se puso sus esperanzas en el pensamiento de que él fue el que dio María, por lo tanto, haciendo que la génesis de su línea de sangre , pero luego se fue por la tangente que podría implicar que cualquiera de sus hermanos sobrevivientes podrían haber convertido su . Luego atacó Damon con el bate de nuevo, lo golpearon brutalmente al mismo tiempo asegurarse Elena no se fue. Él reprendió a Damon para romperse el cuello en el baile , matando a Finn y para humillarlo . Sólo después de la paliza fue lo que dijo que eran ahora aún y huyeron , satisfechos con su victoria. En The Departed , después de Klaus había sido desecado por sus enemigos en Mystic Falls, Kol estaba de acuerdo con Elías y Rebeca que se les debe dar cuerpo Klaus ' desde que era su familia. Kol acuerdo con la propuesta de Elías que no iban a tratar de tomar represalias contra los que hizo daño a su hermano Cuarta temporada En After School Special , Kol asistido a Rebeca en su búsqueda de la cura, secuestrando el profesor Atticus Shane después de ver a Bonnie en su camino a Shane y llevarlo con ella. Cuando Kol vino a la escuela , comentó que Rebeca era peor que Klaus al ver que se había obligado a todos. Luego, juntos , los hermanos comenzaron a interrogar a Shane de la ubicación de la cura, pero pronto descubrieron que no podía ser obligado gracias a su entrenamiento mental. Kol comenzó a torturar a la información de él por mojar su cabeza en un fregadero , amenazando con ahogarlo hasta que Shane finalmente admitió que la cura fue enterrado con Silas y para conseguir la curación , también tendría que liberar Silas . Kol estaba claramente asustado por la mención de Silas , después de haber oído hablar de él a partir de las viejas leyendas . Kol comenzó a ahogarlo nuevo, casi matarlo, hasta que Rebeca le dijo que dejara desde que era inútil para ellos muertos. Kol no le importaba y le preguntó si ella no oyó lo que dijo Shane y Silas de que los mataría a todos. >Rebeca no creía Silas era real, pero Shane le dijo que estaba y él traería de vuelta hasta la última alma que murió en su nombre. Kol luego apuñaló Shane con una barra de metal , con la esperanza de asesinarlo y poner fin a su plan para despertar el inmortal. Rebeca estaba furioso con su hermano para esto, pero Kol continuó explicando que Silas era demasiado poderoso para ellos y ella no estaba en absoluto preparado para lo que pasaría si él se desató . Para probar su punto , Kol le mostró que estaba en posesión de la Estaca de roble blanco , que él había tomado de ella sin que se diera cuenta y con poco esfuerzo . Kol dejó Shane sangrando en el suelo y con la estaca en la mano , después de haber demostrado su punto. En Catch Me If You Can , Kol descubrió el grupo de vampiros Klaus había convertido y sicked de Jeremy , para que matara a ellos para que la marca de su Hunter crecería . Kol , sabiendo que la búsqueda de la cura también llevaría a Silas , sacrificio del grupo de vampiros para evitar la continuación de la caza. Se enfrentó a Damon y Jeremy , admitiendo que él era responsable de la masacre y luego trató de convencer a Jeremy dejar de tratar de hacer crecer su marca , recordando que ellos eran amigos de vuelta en Colorado, pero Jeremy negó. Kol dijo que iba a matar a Jeremy , pero él no quiere ser víctima de la maldición de la muerte de un miembro de Los Cinco y es perseguido para el siglo siguiente, así que en vez amenazó con romper sus extremidades fuera . Se abalanzó sobre Jeremy pero Damon lo detuvo , dando tiempo a Jeremy para escapar, pero rápidamente recuperó el Kol upperhand , dominando Damon y llevarlo cautivo. Kol torturado Damon por lo que obliga a apuñalar a sí mismo con un largo trozo de madera antes de recibir una llamada de Klaus quien le dijo que dejara en paz a Jeremy que Kol acordó . Sin embargo , se encontró con una laguna en su compromiso, que obliga a Damon para ir después de Jeremy para él. Luego regresó a su casa , donde fue detenido por Rebeca que había aprendido de su convincente de Damon. Señaló una ceniza Dagger roble blanco en la espalda y Kol simplemente le dijo que si ella estaba realmente dispuesto a Daga su hermano, ella no era mejor que Klaus y que era este tipo de acción que había destruido a la familia e hizo su hermano mayor Elías irse. Cuando ella insistió, Kol respondió señalando a la estaca de roble blanco , que había confiscado recientemente de ella, a su hermana . Ella se sorprendió por este giro de los acontecimientos antes de ser salvado por Klaus quien empujó Kol escapaban, la lucha y el ahorro de Rebeca. Kol huyó , dejando a sus hermanos preocupados por su próximo movimiento y su asalto inevitable de Jeremy Gilbert. En A View To A Kill, Kol continuó sus intentos de detener la búsqueda de la cura. Atacó a Bonnie en la escuela secundaria y , mostrando sus colmillos , trató de asesinarla , pero fue sometido una vez que se desató su recién aprendido la expresión en él. Esto le dio tiempo para escapar y correr a Elena que había llegado a la decisión de tener Jeremy tratar de matar a Kol para completar la marca de su cazador . Kol recibió una llamada de teléfono de Jeremy, pero en realidad era Elena , tratando de establecer una reunión con él , con el pretexto de una tregua. Kol acordó reunirse con ella , pero sería en sus términos , al llegar a la puerta principal de Elena. Ella dijo que sólo le invitaría en si permitía Jeremy dejar que él acordó , entrando a negociar con ella. Kol y Elena comenzaron su charla y cuando ella asumió que él había hecho algo digno de una daga de un siglo atrás , Kol no estuvieron de acuerdo , diciéndole que él no había hecho nada y que era sólo la crueldad Klaus ' que le había hecho terminar en un ataúd. Él entonces le dijo lo que sabía acerca de Silas y cómo lo inmortal sería convertir el mundo en un infierno y me pareció , por un momento, su creencia en Silas estaba empezando a hacer que Elena se da cuenta de lo que se enfrentaban. Kol dijo que consideraría su petición de una tregua antes de salir. Poco después, Jeremy volvió a su casa , pero Kol siguió detrás , diciéndoles que él había pensado acerca de la tregua, pero decidió no hacerlo. Elena y Jeremy huyeron a la casa, pero ya después de haber sido invitados por dentro, Kol abrió de una patada la puerta y salió de la casa. Llamó a Klaus , creyendo que su hermano era parte del plan ya pesar de la negación de Klaus , Kol prometió ir tras él , una vez que había terminado con las Gilbert . Elena disparó Kol con una flecha en la pierna antes de huir escaleras arriba y Kol perseguido , rompiendo a través de puertas y paredes en una rabia . Jeremy disparó participaciones en Kol pero fácilmente capturado, pero fue sorprendido por Elena disparando balas de madera que sólo le aturdió brevemente. Él venció Elena , empalandola contra una pared antes de agarrar Jeremy y le puso en la cocina. Volvió explicó cómo él no quería ser víctima de la maldición de la Hunter matando Jeremy lo que estaba a punto de cortar su brazo tatuado con un cuchillo. Sin saber qué brazo que estaba encendido, sin embargo, y al no poder verlo , decidió simplemente cortar los dos brazos , pero Elena intervino. Ella señaló con el cuchillo en él y lo inmovilizó al mostrador, utilizando todas sus fuerzas solo para mantener a raya por un momento mientras Jeremy utiliza la boquilla en el fregadero para rociar agua de verbena -atado en Kol . Elena tomó esta oportunidad para arrebatar la Estaca de roble blanco del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Kol y echarlo a Jeremy que empaló Kol con él. Kol fue incendiada , corriendo por la casa , en un último esfuerzo de supervivencia antes de colapsar y morir , su hermano Klaus en la puerta , que estaba aturdido y devastada por la muerte de su hermano menor , pero no puede entrar en la casa para ayudarlo. En Into the Wild , el cuerpo carbonizado de Kol todavía está en el piso de la casa de Gilbert en la que había muerto. Klaus , ahora atrapado en la sala de estar por barreras mágicas Bonnie había puesto arriba, estaba a escasos metros de distancia , pero no podía hacer nada , obligado a buscar el cadáver quemado de su hermano pequeño . Cuando Tyler y Caroline llegaron a arreglar los daños a la casa que Kol había hecho en la lucha, y en caso de Tyler, regodearse a Klaus , encontraron lona y la puso sobre el cuerpo de Kol , cubriendo así Klaus ya no tenía que ver, un aspecto muy sombrío como lo hicieron. En Stand By Me, el cuerpo de Kol había sido trasladado desde el piso y Caroline trató de frotar las marcas de quemaduras que habían quedado en el suelo después de la muerte de Kol , pero no fue capaz de eliminarlos. En The Walking Dead , después de Bonnie utiliza el poder del Triángulo de Expresión de romper el velo al Otro Lado , fantasmas con razón para volver a Mystic Falls fueron capaces de volver dentro de los límites del triángulo. Kol apareció en el Mystic Grill para encontrar a Rebeca con Matt Donovan, y les dijo Saludos de los muertos. Fue entonces les dice acerca de sus planes para vengarse de Elena por su parte en su muerte . Criticó a su hermana por la rapidez con la que superó su muerte sin dejar de preguntarles sobre dónde podría encontrar a Elena. Cuando Matt trató de detenerlo de ir tras Elena , Kol rompió una botella que estaba bebiendo desde y la arrojó en el brazo de Matt, en tono de broma complementando Rebeca en ganar finalmente el mariscal de campo. Kol encontrado Elena visitar la tumba de Jeremy y le dio el pésame sarcásticos a la muerte de su hermano antes de decirle que sin Jeremy , era sólo entre ellos dos . Kol la atacó con saña , superando fácilmente a bajar. Explicó su alegría de ser capaz de conectar con alguien nuevo, ya que en el otro lado , era un completo aislamiento . En ese aislamiento, sin embargo, se había pensado en un sinnúmero de maneras de hacer que Elena sufren. Kol atragantó Elena y ella finalmente cedió y le dijo que la mataría. Kol felizmente intentó obligar , pero fue emboscado por Jeremy , que también había regresado desde el otro lado . Él alegremente preparado para otra pelea con Jeremy , pero había roto el cuello por detrás por Stefan . Lo pusieron en un lugar seguro hasta que el velo sería volver a subir. En la graduación , Kol reunió a los fantasmas de los híbridos y las brujas sacrificados en las matanzas de despertar Silas , reuniendo al mismo tiempo a perseguir a aquellos que estuvieron involucrados en la muerte en busca de la cura. Más tarde, durante la graduación de Mystic Falls High School, Kol enfrentó Bonnie en la multitud , diciéndole que todos los híbridos vengativos y brujas estaban entre los espectadores , lista para atacar . Él le dijo a Bonnie que la deseaba dejar caer el velo completamente para él y sus nuevos amigos. Ella lo llevó a donde se mantenía su cuerpo, lo que muestra que ella era un fantasma ahora también y quería quedarse tanto como él lo hizo. Sin embargo, ella puso una barrera mágica que él no sería capaz de salir , diciéndole que se quedaría allí hasta que el velo volvió esa noche . Kol quedó atrapada y furiosa. Cuando Elena se fue en busca de Bonnie y Jeremy , se topó con el que se está manteniendo Kol . Él la atacó de nuevo , con la esperanza de resolver sus asuntos pendientes , pero antes de que pudiera terminar su , desapareció cuando el velo se puso de nuevo arriba, volviendo a el Otro Lado. Apariencia física Kol es reconocido por su pelo oscuro y ojos oscuros. A pesar de tener siglos de antigüedad , parece tener unos veinte años de edad, entre 20 y 22 . Además, parece ser el mayor de Rebeca, pero es el vampiro más joven de entre los hombres originales, dado el momento en que fue convertido en vampiro por su madre. Kol es similar a Elija en los rasgos faciales. Él es de aproximadamente 6'1 "de altura; de gran belleza y constitu-ción física delgada y atlética. Kol comparte un sentido de la moda similar a la del resto de su familia , vestirse de una manera muy de clase alta. Sin embargo , más en la línea de su hermano , el atuendo de Klaus , vestidos Kol de una manera más informal que los hermanos mayores de la familia , Elijah y Finn, al tiempo que conserva un estilo aristocrático. Cuando fue undaggered primero de su ataúd , estaba vestido con lo que llevaba puesto a principios del siglo XX , una camisa de cuello con una herida chaleco encima, y pantalones de vestir . Después de ser despertado en los tiempos modernos , Kol tendía a vestirse con camisas de manga larga por lo general con una chaqueta de estilo sobre él. El cabello de Kol también ha sido sujeta a cambios , al igual que su hermano , Elías. Cuando primero despertado del ataúd , el pelo de Kol fue notablemente peinado hacia arriba , mientras que una vez que él se había adaptado a los tiempos modernos , por lo general cuajó su cabello a un lado, de sus ojos . Cuando volvió a tratar de detener el descubrimiento de la cura, Kol había disminuido el gel en su cabello , lo que permite el flequillo caiga más en su cara, su pelo de despedida en el centro. Personalidad Kol es amenazante, inestable y algo irrazonable. Él puede pasar rápidamente de ser un caballero respetuoso para dirigir y agresivo. Cuando Kol se presenta a Carol Lockwood, le da la bienvenida con dignidad y respeto, pero cuando Damon Salvatore se presentó a Kol , le habla muy condescendiente. Kol patrocina sus hermanos a menudo, desafiándolos con snark y desprecio , especialmente a Rebeca y Niklaus. Le gusta romper las reglas . Él es descrito por Julie Plec como " descarado " . Sin embargo, a pesar de sus defectos que se muestra a cuidar de verdad a su familia como se ve cuando atacó a Damon por la muerte de Finn pesar Finn tratando a él ya sus otros hermanos matar y cuando ayudó a su hermana después de que ella había sido undaggered. Cuando se siente amenazado por la daga de Rebekah, él incluso se muestra de qué avergonzarse de lo que su familia se ha convertido. Él también estaba molesto por la rapidez con Rebeca parecía pasar de la muerte a su regreso de la otra cara . Asimismo, ha manifestado su aprecio por las brujas , que mantienen en alta estima. Parece más cercano a Rebekah y Niklaus , aunque él ha declarado que considera algunas de las acciones de Klaus como "horrores" . Aunque se muestra generalmente para ser condescendiente y arrogante para con las personas más poderosas, como Niklaus , Kol ha demostrado ser realmente intimidados y temerosos de Silas. Yendo tan lejos como para intentar asesinar a Shane en estado de pánico, sólo para que él nunca conseguiría la oportunidad de liberar el antiguo inmortal. Esto se deriva de las historias que solía ser dicho cuando era joven sobre Silas y cree plenamente que Silas no se puede detener si ha desatado. Él haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que Silas no regresaría, incluyendo la desobediencia a fin de Klaus dejar a Jeremy Gilbert solos e incluso amenazar a su hermana con la estaca de roble blanco. Este comportamiento aparentemente irracional sobre una leyenda hizo que sus hermanos piensan su miedo a Silas le había conducido a la paranoia. Durante una conversación con Elena, Kol profundizó en sus sentimientos acerca de Silas. Él dijo que tenía fe en la existencia de lo inmortal a diferencia del resto del mundo, que había perdido la fe en esas cosas, ahora no saber quién deben temer. Cuando Elena le preguntó si era posible que él estaba equivocado acerca de Silas, Kol simplemente le dijo que algunas cosas son enterrados mejor izquierda. Su persistencia en su cruzada para detener el despertar de Silas terminó siendo su perdición, que se está replanteando por Jeremy en un intento de asegurarse de que Silas y la cura nunca fueron encontrados. Relaciones Davina Claire Apodo: Kolvina Los niveles de intimidad, Citas y aliados , se aman ( Davina lo admitió ) ; Tienen la química y una conexión fuerte (en parte por qué se realizó la práctica poderosa , mágica Kemiya juntos) , se cuidan unos a otros , que son protectores el uno del otro ; Davina habría hecho cualquier cosa para traerlo de vuelta a la vida , Davina lo resucitó con éxito . La relación entre el vampiro original, Kol Mikaelson y la bruja, Davina Claire. Kol y Davina eran amigos y aliados y conocieron por primera vez en el estreno de la temporada 2, renacimiento. Desde entonces, la pareja ha crecido cerca. Originalmente, Davina estaba completamente ignorantes de la verdadera identidad de Kaleb, pero finalmente descubre la verdad en la puerta roja, ya pesar de estar furiosa con razón, el par establecer una alianza basada en su objetivo común de destrucción Niklaus. A partir de ahí, Kol y Davina trabajaron juntos,durante este tiempo. Después de haber sido alimentado por la tendencia de Kol de ligar, química palpable, su mutuo amor por la magia y las experiencias compartidas, hizo que su relación floreciera. La relación de Kol y Davina fue fortalecida a través de la primera mitad de la segunda temporada y finalmente compartieron su primer beso en el final de mitad de temporada, sin embargo, cuando se disponía a rescatar a Josh y Marcel, Kol fue hechizado por su hermano, que finalmente llevan a la muerte, dejando a Davina devastada. Davina intenta traerlo de vuelta de las cenizas. En la tercera temporada, Davina todavía se mantuvo firme en traer a Kol devuelta y cuando ella se las arregla para visitar el Plano ancestral en la que está atrapado, que estaba al principio sorprendido por su verdadero rostro, y tenía problemas para adaptarse, pero rápidamente reconciliarse con el cambio cuando Kol se lo aseguró. Después de varios intentos fallidos, Davina finalmente resucitó a Kol como un vampiro original. Kol, quiere ser un hombre mejor por ella, prometió a Davina que iba a controlar su sed de sangre. " Davina Claire , eres lo mejor de estar vivo. " - Kol a Davina en An Old Friends Calls Apariciones * The Vampire Diaries ;Temporada 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' ;Temporada 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can '' *''A View To A Kill'' (primera muerte) *''The Walking Dead'' (fantasma corporal) *''Graduation'' (fantasma corporal) ;Temporada 5 *''Resident Evil'' (Ghost) ;Temporada 7 *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (indirectamente mencionado) The Originals ;Temporada 1 *''Always and Forever'' (Flashback/neutralizado) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (Flashback como niño) ;Temporada 2 *''Rebirth'' (revivido/poseyendo a Kaleb Westphall) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Flashback/en el cuerpo de Kaleb Westphall) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Flashback as a child) *''Live and Let Die'' (en el cuerpo de Kaleb Westphall) *''Red Door'' (en el cuerpo de Kaleb Westphall) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (en el cuerpo de Kaleb Westphall) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (en el cuerpo de Kaleb Westphall) *''The Map of Moments'' (Flashback/en el cuerpo de Kaleb Westphall) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (en el cuerpo de Kaleb Westphall) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (en el cuerpo de Kaleb Westphall) *''Sanctuary'' (en el cuerpo de Kaleb Westphall) *''The Devil is Damned'' (en el cuerpo de Kaleb Westphall) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (en el cuerpo de Kaleb/segunda muerte) The Originals: The Awakening (4/4) ;Temporada 3 *''For the Next Millennium'' (Flashback) *''Wild at Heart'' (espíritu ancestral) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (espíritu ancestral) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (revivido) *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' ;Temporada 4 *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' }} Referencias Ver también en:Kol Mikaelson Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Vampiros Originales Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Familia Mikaelson Categoría:Personaje en The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Personaje Revivido Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Personaje Recurrente Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Residentes de Mystic Falls Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 4 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Uno de The Originals Categoría:Personaje Masculino Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 3 de The Vampire Diaries Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada 5 de The Vampire Diaries